El hada de fuego y El mago de agua
by Skate Panpan
Summary: —Mago ¿Me seguirás amando después de esta noche? – preguntó el hada con miedo en su respuesta -Un momento de silencio se hizo presente para el mago. Después de haberlo pensado un poco le sonrió con ternura- —En esta noche y en todas las que vienen –
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola dama o caballero que está a punto de leer esto, esta idea la tuve hace tiempo y el titulo que pensé me encantó, pido una disculpa de anticipo si no es lo que esperabas y al mismo tiempo espero que te guste, me pareció mejor darle 2 capítulos en lugar de uno, no sé, así lo sentí mejor hahaha, es una historia de Finn y Phoebe ubicada en Gran Bretaña del siglo XX ó XIX ya que los ingleses siempre me han enamorado por su descendencia aristócrata y elegancia única._**

 ** _P.D.1 Historia humanizada._**

 ** _P.D.2 Hora de Aventura es propiedad de... la verdad no sé de quien, quizá de Adam Muto o alguien importante hahaha. Ahora sí, aquí la historia._**

* * *

Reino Unido – Gran Bretaña. 17:35 hrs.

Se encontraba paseándose por los largos pasillos de su hermosa mansión, lamentándose en silencio, sin comprender el motivo de su causa, su mala suerte. ¿Era su destino estar solo para toda la vida? Aunque apenas tenía 21 años para él era muy frustrante no encontrar el amor siendo un Lord. Su hermano ya tenía a esa persona especial a su lado desde hacía casi 7 años, pero él no. Triste por su fracaso en el amor fue a su alcoba y se sentó en el borde de la cama tomándose del mentón con ojos soñadores y pensativos.

—¿Por qué destino? ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? ¿Por qué me odias? – se preguntaba amargamente Finn – ¿En serio? ¿Tanto asco doy?

Estaba cansado de estar siempre solo, envidiaba a todas las parejas que veía caminar tomadas de la mano sonriendo, y cada que se proponía a intentarlo las cosas no salían como él quería, era muy cruel.

Pasados unos minutos de soledad y angustia la puerta de su recámara se abrió lentamente, Finn no le dio importancia alguna, sabía de quien se trataba.

—¿Hermano? ¿Te sientes bien?

—¿Qué quieres Jake? ¿No ves que me estoy ahogando en mi dolor? – cuestionó groseramente sin mirarlo

—Perdón por meterme en asuntos que no me interesan pero – suspiró – como… ¿Cómo estás?

El joven alzó sus hombros dándole a entender lo que sentía, dándole a entender que era fatal ser él.

—Haaa, s-solo quería confirmar si irás dolor en su corazón

—P-pero desde hace 2 meses reservé nuestros nombres en la lista de la aristocracia británica, Finn habías aceptado ir desde entonces, debemos ir ¿Por qué haces esto?

—¿Y por qué ir? ¿Qué ha hecho la princesa Phoebe por nosotros? Ni siquiera nos conoce.

—Está bien escupe – le retó el mayor

—Bha cállate, solo vete y déjame solo.

—No, no me iré de aquí sin que me des una buena excusa por la cual no quieres ir porque eso es lo que es, una excusa, sé que no es porque no conocemos a la princesa ni ella a nosotros, te conozco, eres mi hermano y podemos darle solución a esto – se apresuró a hablar

—¡Haaaaaaaa ya déjame en paz! – gritó tomándose de la cabeza mirando a otro lado con una lágrima en sus ojos

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡¿Qué quieres evitar al no ir Finn?! ¡¿Qué?!

—¡A todas las chicas! ¡¿Ya?! – reventó el joven desesperadamente

Jake casi se quedó mudo e impactado por la revelación que su hermano había hecho.

—Aja, ya estamos progresando – habló con un extraño tono para calamar las cosas – pero no lo entiendo Finn ¿Qué te han hecho las pobrecitas chicas para que las odies tanto? Ellas no tienen la culpa de cómo eres o seas.

—¡Hermano entiende de una buena vez que yo no soy el del problema! ¡Las chicas son las que parecen tener problemas conmigo! – empezó a hablar en un tono nostálgico – Cuando estoy con una mujer hermosa y siento que tengo una miserable oportunidad para ser algo más que un amigo siempre tiene que rechazarme o tengo que arruinarlo todo ¡Un enorme, estúpido y feo Finn…! – suspiró agachando la cabeza – Siento que nunca lograré encontrar a mi otra mitad. Por eso preferiría estar solo.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente, el hermano mayor se sentó a un lado de este y los abrazó con una mano.

—¿Sabes qué? Yo no pienso que seas ninguna de esas cosas que dijiste.

—Sí lo sé, gracias.

—Finn quiero que te tomes todo con calma, eres joven, se supone estás en tu mejor momento, no desesperes en encontrar a alguien. Cielos yo solo conocí a Lady porque cuando íbamos en la preparatoria accidentalmente le tiré su almuerzo y se rieron de nosotros.

Aquella anécdota hizo que el muchacho soltara una risilla nasal.

—Tu siempre sabes que decir tonto – sonrió el menor

—Jejeje bueno es como un don – dijo esperando que unos segundos pasaran – mira, todo va a estar bien, nada perdemos con asistir, podemos ir a la fiesta de la princesa… estaremos un rato en el palacio, comeremos, beberemos un poco, felicitaremos a su majestad y quizá no sé, encuentres a alguien con quien bailar o socializar ¿Qué te parece? – propuso

—Haaaaaaaa – se resignó el joven mirando al techo – siempre me pregunté cómo le haces para convencerme de todo.

—¿Entonces sí?

—Pffff – resopló – supongo que eso no me matará, solo espero por tu bien que haya pudín de vainilla.

—¡Eso! – gritó Jake haciendo un ademán de victoria con el brazo – recuerda que es una fiesta de máscaras, pasaré por Lady antes y regresaremos por ti, estate listo, la fiesta empieza a las 20:30 pm – decía su hermano saliendo de la habitación.

Desentendido y un poco triste el joven suspiró dejándose caer rendido en la cama ¿Podría su suerte cambia o ser peor?

* * *

20:25 pm.

Las horas habían pasado volado, las cuales habían sido aprovechadas para que los jóvenes se alistaran para la celebración. Elegantes como era de suponerse los hermanos Finn y Jake Howard llegaron al palacio donde el mayordomo real los esperaba para darles acceso al castillo Howe.

Finn portaba un elegante traje de gala púrpura, su máscara representaba los ojos y la nariz alargada de un lobo dejando al descubierto su boca, a su vez llevaba un gorro blanco imitando el pelaje del animal.

Por su parte Jake vestía un traje de gala blanco con un antifaz negro que cubría sus ojos, un sombrero de copa del mismo color y un pequeño cetro.

Lady llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido rosa con un peinado levantado luciendo su hermoso cabello dorado, su antifaz representaba la cara de un cisne.

—Buenas noches, es un placer recibirlos dama y caballeros – dijo el mayordomo haciendo una pequeña reverencia – nombres y seudónimos por favor – dijo el portero

—Con gusto mi buen hombre. Jake Howard, alias "El varón solitario" – contestó el mayor

—A sí, el hermano mayor de los Howard, un placer recibirlo Lord Jake.

—Jake – susurró Finn mientras lo jalaba hacia él – nunca me dijiste que teníamos que tener un seudónimo.

—Claro que sí lo hice, te lo dije 3 veces.

—No, no lo hiciste – respondió algo molesto apretando los dientes

—Ups, je je je, creo que lo olvide entonces.

Finn se tomó de la cara sin poder creer lo descarado que era su hermano.

—Lady Tyler, alias "Unicornio arcoíris".

—Sea usted bienvenida señorita Lady, nos da mucho gusto contar con su presencia – le sonrió el portero haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso

Lady y Jake se adentraron al palacio tomados de la mano, no sin antes hacerle una seña a Finn para que haya adentro se encontraran, el joven solo les asintió con nerviosísimo al no tener nada aun en su cabeza.

—Buenas noches mi Lord, nombre y seudónimo por favor.

—A claro – titubeó un poco el joven – Finn Howard, alias el… el… mmmmm, el el "El mago" – contestó abriendo un poco los ojos

—¿El mago qué o de qué? – cuestionó el portero esperando la respuesta

—C-¿Cómo dice? No no no, solo, solo "El mago".

—Le pido una disculpa señor, pero el protocolo indica que al menos debe llevar dos nombres el seudónimo, de lo contrario no se le puede permitir el paso.

—"Caray pero que idiotez" – pensó aclarando la garganta – el mago de… de… "El mago de agua" – dijo apresuradamente siendo lo único que se le había ocurrido

—Por supuesto – levantó una ceja el portero – puede pasar señor – indicó

Finn suspiró aliviado por habérsele ocurrido algo y sin preámbulos entró al hermoso y majestuoso palacio del rey Carlos Howe el cual se levantaba en su esplendor esa noche para celebrar el cumpleaños de la princesa Phoebe. El lugar era realmente hermoso, todo de acuerdo como se lo había imaginado, un enorme candelabro sujeto al techo iluminaba todo el salón, la música era exquisita y bella para los odios de cualquiera, todo encajaba perfectamente gracias al ambiente de los burgueses que con sus trajes, vestidos y máscaras hacían un entorno único. Después de haber ubicado a su hermano y a su cuñada en aquella mesa Finn fue a sentarse con ellos.

—Hermano, ¿Por qué la demora? – preguntó Jake

—Ho lo siento mucho, si alguien me hubiera avisado que debía tener 2 seudónimos en lugar de 1 no me hubiera tardado tanto – contestó sarcásticamente tomando asiento

—Bueno bueno muchachos, lo importante es que estamos ya aquí, así que es hora de gozar – sonrió Lady apaciguando a los hermanos Howard

 **...**

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del salón.

La princesa Phoebe era rodeada en la mesa de honor por todos sus amigos más cercanos y familiares que le deseaban felicidad, larga vida y daban sus grandiosos obsequios dignos de la realeza. Ella amablemente les sonreía con gesto agradable y daba las gracias, siempre se le había caracterizado por tener una actitud serena y dulce con los demás.

La princesa llevaba puesto un vestido anaranjado recortado que caía sobre sus hombros con un rubí en el centro de este, tenía unos guantes largos y delicados de seda que le llegaban hasta sus brazos y un collar del mismo color que su vestido. El antifaz que portaba hacía alusión a las alas abiertas de una paloma blanca con otro rubí sobre su frente, todo combinaba perfectamente gracias a que la princesa era pelirroja y su tono de piel era color crema aunado a su linda figura que poseía, era simplemente bellísima.

A pesar de tenerlo todo (literalmente) y recibir sus obsequios, la dura realidad era que la princesa Phoebe no había encontrado todavía el amor a sus 18 años, siempre había envidiado a sus amigas que ya tenían a esa persona especial a su lado, algunas de ellas ya hasta se habían comprometido. A ella no le importaba el poder, la belleza o la riqueza si no tenía con quien compartirla, cada día esperaba ansias que ese caballero llegara a su puerta, pero eso nunca ocurría, por lo contrario siempre se tenía que conformar con las amistades de chicos guapos. Su padre siempre le decía que no se preocupara por ello, que pronto encontraría al dueño de su corazón, pero para ella era muy frustrante ya que aún no lograba encontrar a su caballero real y en verdad lo deseaba con el alma.

La noche fue avanzando a la perfección, los prometidos y parejas de las amigas de la princesa se alejaron de ellas para que se divirtieran con la festejada. Phoebe junto con sus amigas reían y platicaban muy a gusto. Su padre veía desde la distancia que todo estuviera bien en el cumpleaños de su amada hija, heredera de la corona, siempre deseaba lo mejor para ella.

Pasado un buen rato finalmente la hora del baile comenzó… con respeto los muchachos fueron jalando a su respectiva pareja al centro del salón para bailar, cada que una de sus amigas se levantaba la princesa suspiraba de tristeza y envidia anhelando ser alguna de ellas, en verdad ansiaba bailar, no importaba con quien fuera, quería que algún joven se inclinara delante de su presencia pidiendo su mano para bailar, ese gesto seria de lo más lindo a su manera de ver, pero por lo que había notado tal parecía que una de las normas para asistir al palacio había sido llevar a una pareja para dejarla en ridículo. Poco a poco se fue quedando sin compañía hasta quedar sola en la mesa de honor, esperó unos pocos minutos para ver si alguien le ofrecía una pieza de baile pero eso nunca ocurrió. No entendía en sí el motivo de su fraude ¿Qué andaba mal con ella? ¿Era acaso fea para los demás? ¿Había hecho algo malo? Dolida por no poder bailar pero más que nada por no tener a ese alguien especial se levantó discretamente de su asiento y fue hacia la sala principal, su padre al notar esto fue con ella para saber que pasaba.

—¿Qué pasa hija? ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó el monarca un poco preocupado

—No te preocupes papá, estoy bien… solo subiré rápidamente a mi habitación para retocarme un poco – sonrió amargamente ocultando su dolor interno

—No tardes princesa, no quiero que hagas esperar a tus invitados, esta es tu noche.

—"Si claro, mi noche" – pensó con tristeza – no lo haré, descuida – dijo entrando al salón principal

Una vez fuera de la fiesta una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, la princesa se limpió y corrió subiendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a su alcoba en la cual se dejó caer en la cama con tristeza lamentando su mala suerte.

* * *

Habían transcurrido ya 45 minutos desde entonces, Finn miraba a todos lados levantándose de su lugar mientras trataba de ubicar si alguna doncella estaba disponible para invitarla a bailar. Malas noticias, lamentablemente todas se encontraban bailando con sus respectivas parejas y las que no lo hacían sobrepasaban ya los 30 años. El joven se estaba empezando a hartar de no poder ni hablar con nadie ya que su hermano no paraba de bailar con su novia, se sentía realmente patético al estar sentado tanto tiempo comiendo pudín de vainilla.

—Sabía que no debía venir esta noche – musitó quitándose su gorro y dejando lucir su cabellera rubia

Vagando por su mente una alocada idea de recorrer los pasillos del castillo desapercibido le llegó a su cabeza, solo para distraerse un rato.

—Solo será por un breve tiempo – supuso

Animado, se levantó del lugar y dejó ahí su gorro de lobo blanco indicando a su hermano que aún no se había ido por si no lo encontraba. Infraganti salió de la fiesta ha la sala principal y empezó a merodear por el largo pasillo que conectaba con las escaleras principales del palacio. Se sorprendió bastante al no percibir seguridad alguna ahí pero más por el hecho de que la música no penetraba en ese salón, todo era silencio absoluto.

Siguió caminando por la sala contemplando la arquitectura exquisita con que el castillo estaba construido hasta que sus pies chocaron con algo.

—Auch – gimoteó al sentir dolor en su tobillo

Finn miró hacia adelante y se topó con un hermoso piano de color negro pasando las escaleras, sorprendido por el dichoso instrumento con sus dedos acarició suavemente el contorno de este y no pudo evitar tocar algunas notas sordas para escuchar su sonido. Sonrió levemente tras escuchar las notas, sus intenciones fueron videntes para su cerebro, miró a todos lados asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie más para juzgar su atrevimiento y al cerciorarse de que estaba solo no se pudo contenerse más y comenzó a tocar delicadamente 5 notas que poco a poco fueron unidas por otras para crear una tímida pero profunda melodía. Con movimientos lentos agarró confianza y se fue sentando en la cómoda del piano para profundizar más sus notas y hacer crecer la melodía. Mientras tocaba su semblante permanecía concentrado en lo que tocaba, cerrando por breves momentos los ojos para sentir las notas en su corazón negando una que otra vez por su vida que llevaba a cabo.

 **...**

Prestando atención al espejo la princesa Phoebe se colocaba un sensual brillo en los labios, de inmediato sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las hermosas notas que llegó a percibir desde su alcoba.

—Hah – gimió delicadamente escuchando con atención el hermoso sonido del piano


	2. Chapter 2

_**¿Qué pasó chicos? Les diré que este capitulo aunque parezca sencillo lo rescribí 5 veces, el motivo fue que no encontraba como darle una continuación paulatina a la situación, desde el primer capitulo me di cuenta que quizá era mejor poner a Phoebe como una invitada y no como la princesa de Gran Bretaña pero lo hecho hecho está, de eso hasta la trabada encrucijada en la cual me metí fue horrible, quien tenga un buen sentido de lectura sabrá en que parte se me hizo difícil escribir y eso que siento que no quedó del todo como deseaba pero les aseguro que me esforcé mucho :).**_

* * *

Sentía la necesidad de saber quién era el responsable de dicha tonada, sin dudarlo ni un instante salió de su alcoba dirigiéndose con entusiasmo a las escaleras que conectaban a la sala principal y ahí estaba él, con su elegante traje púrpura y su máscara de lobo, desbordando sentimiento y tristeza en su canción que describía su pesar. La princesa sonrió delicadamente conmovida, tomándose del pecho se dirigió hacia abajo para llegar con el joven Lord quien todavía no notaba su presencia. Al llegar abajo la princesa se le acercó con pasos lentos y ya casi al terminar la pieza Finn se dio cuenta de su presencia tras mirar por un momento hacia atrás, al hacerlo se espantó casi atragantándose por verla.

—¡Ahhh! – inhaló levantándose como un rayo – Lo siento tanto – susurró el joven alejándose un poco del piano

—Toca hermoso – dijo tímidamente la princesa manteniendo ambas manos detrás de su espalda

—Hoo lo lamento mucho princesa Phoebe que descortés fui, no, no era mi intención, p-perdone – decía el muchacho arrepentido

—No suelo acércame mucho al piano, la música no es apropiada para una joven, papá dice que desborda pasiones – comentaba sin prestar atención a su innecesaria disculpa

—Si me permite, princesa Phoebe – habló Finn jugueteando con sus dedos – pero, ¿Dónde está su dama de compañía?

—Tal vez, y dadas las circunstancias – hablaba un poco sonrojada – podría llamarme "El hada de fuego"

—A claro, "Hada de fuego" – dijo un tanto inseguro por la falta de respeto

—Y ¿Podría conocer el nombre del responsable de tan bella melodía que estaba escuchando? – preguntó ansiosa

—Ho claro, discúlpeme, yo soy "El mago de agua" – comentó haciendo una reverencia

—Mago, su melodía es muy hermosa.

—Gracias su majestad. Perdone mi atrevimiento, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero tengo curiosidad ¿Por qué no está en su celebración?

Phoebe resopló tristemente mientras se sentaba en la cómoda del piano y tocaba algunas notas sordas. Aquella acción desentendió al joven Finn por completo.

—Desde que era niña, siempre soñé con el hombre de mi vida… imaginaba conocer a un Lord y enamorarme perdidamente de él, amarlo hasta que envejeciera junto conmigo. Desgraciadamente, hasta el momento no he encontrado a la persona indicada, por más que uno trata de encontrar a su otra mitad parece que el mundo nunca te deja ser feliz, tú siempre tratas de dar lo mejor de ti pero…

—Pero no importa cuánto te esfuerces, siempre te terminan lastimando – completó el joven

La princesa lo volteó a ver sorprendida levantándose de la cómoda.

—Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—A decir verdad a mí también me han lastimado muchas veces. Hada no logro entender cómo es que alguien tan hermosa como usted no haya encontrado el amor.

—Ho, basta mago me sonroja – dijo la princesa tomándose de la mejilla sonriendo

Un agradable silencio se interpuso entre los jóvenes, la princesa Phoebe y el Lord Finn se sonrieron mutuamente, pues al parecer tenían algo en común. Curiosa y extrañamente sus miradas se conectaron la una con la otra; sin que lo notaran se fueron acercando más hasta quedar a la altura del otro. Quedando frente a ella el mago no pudo evitar pasar el revés de sus dedos por la mejilla de la princesa.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento hada pero… sus mejillas me encantan – comentó sin mostrar pena

Phoebe soltó una pequeña risita al momento volverse a sonrojar por su comentario.

—Mago, es usted muy dulce y tierno – suspiró con timidez en sus palabras

Sus ojos miel se fueron enfocando en los ojos azules de su compañero y viceversa. Ambos, tanto hada como mago se contemplaron a la perfección notando mejor sus facciones; se sonrieron con delicadeza y en un arranque de profundo sentimiento combinado con confusión se fueron acercando al otro hasta juntar sus labios en un delicado beso inexperto. Ninguno de los 2 se había percatado de lo que estaban haciendo, solo se conformaban con sentirse a gusto sin saber nada del otro, sin importarles nada más.

Para ambos fue su primer beso, por lo cual no sabían cómo mover sus comisuras o sus labios, pero ese no fue problema alguno ya que fueron acatando distintas picaras.

El hada de fuego sintió esos labios tibios y suaves que el mago poseía quien por su parte este saboreaba su dulce boca jamás tocada por ninguno, descubriendo los secretos más profundos de la hermosa princesa.

El beso poco a poco se fue profundizando más, el hada tomó por el cuello al mago y a su vez lo obligó a que la tomara de la cintura con ambas manos, el joven supo lo que quería así que la pegó más contra su cuerpo sintiendo su perfecta figura entre sus brazos. Los besos duraron más y así cada uno agarraba más confianza con el otro sin llegar a propasarse. Fue la princesa quien tenazmente empezó a morder el labio inferior del mago con delicadeza jalándolo hacia ella por breves tiempos. El muchacho se sorprendió de la audacia de su querida hada, así que con algo de paciencia fue metiendo su lengua entre la boca de su compañera, al ser recibida el hada quedó encantada ante la petición de su mago y le dio acceso libre lo cual dejó al mago más impactado pero feliz.

Finalmente sus labios tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno. Al separarse ambos se miraron con dulzura y se abrazaron sintiendo el calor del otro. El hada se acomodó en su pecho acariciando su cuello perdiéndose en una sonrisa inusual. El mago, quien le sacaba casi una cabeza pudo oler su delicioso aroma a fresas que emanaba de su cabello ¿Por qué se habían besado en primer lugar? ¿Había sido algo mágico? Sí, quizá eso había sido, quizá había sido algo mágico lo de ellos ya que tanto un hada como un mago poseían magia, su amor era eso, magia. Amor mágico, único y algo que no todos tenían la suerte de experimentar.

Después de estar unos momentos más en esa posición Finn decidió romper el silencio.

—Hada, me preguntaba si quisiera bailar un rato conmigo – habló con una sensual voz varonil

—¿Usted baila mago?

—No sé hacerlo muy bien pero, por usted sería capaz de cazar todas las estrellas y ponérselas a sus pies.

La princesa rió conmovida ante su comentario y tímidamente asintió. Ambos entraron al salón donde la celebración se llevaba a cabo y adentrándose a la pista se acomodaron en un buen lugar siendo observados por muchos que no les despegaban la mirada de encima.

—Mago, todos nos están mirando – comentó Phoebe un tanto incomoda

—Es porque no pueden evitar ver la belleza de su majestad. Que no te preocupe eso, baila conmigo – dijo sonriéndole

La princesa no podía creer la situación en la que se encontraba, sin duda era el chico más lindo y guapo que jamás había conocido, era como un sueño, era tan perfecto que no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando.

—¿Finn? – se preguntó Jake a sí mismo mientras no paraba de bailar con Lady desde el otro lado del salón

El mayor de los Howard miró como su hermano menor se reverenció ante la princesa mientras ella imitaba la acción alzando un poco su vestido, después de hacerlo besó su mano y la tomó de a cintura y ella lo tomó del cuello. Jake sonrió complacido observando desde la distancia como ambos comenzaban a bailar tiernamente.

—Mendigo chamaco, con la misma princesa je je je, bien hecho Finn – musitó alegremente concentrándose de nuevo en su pareja

Los jóvenes comenzaron a bailar con calma, disfrutando de la música mientras se miraban y sonreían por largos tiempos, ninguno despegaba la mirada del otro, cada uno se sentía feliz. Era como si estuvieran flotando por el cosmos con el son de la melodía, solo importaban ellos y nada más.

—¿Te habías sentido así alguna vez? – preguntó el mago quien lentamente empezó a agarrar confianza para hablarle de " _Tú_ " a la princesa

—No, nunca en mi vida – sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo – no sé… siento que, esto es algo especial.

—Había vivido tanto tiempo en la angustia, y a pesar de mi magia no era feliz. No encontraba el hechizo para ser feliz. Hasta esta noche. Hada no me arrepiento de haber venido a tu fiesta. Siempre me pregunté dónde estabas.

—Yo sentía lo miso mago, mi magia no significaba nada si no podía sentir la felicidad. Y ahora que apareciste siento que nada me falta.

—Hada, sé que solo soy un Lord cualquiera – empezó a hablar el mago con un poco de miedo – pero siento que estoy en el lugar y momento indicado, disculpa si me escucho un poco desesperado o tonto pero quiero decirte lo que mi corazón profesa en estos momentos, ya no me importa la razón.

—¿Qué es mago? – preguntó entusiasmada

—No quiero que me olvides jamás, porque yo nunca lo haré, mi magia no será la misma sin ti.

—Ni tampoco la mía si tú no estás conmigo.

—Lo que en verdad quiero decir es que… yo… yo – decía trabándose en su hablar, no podía confesarle su verdadero sentimiento, no aun ¿Pero entonces cuando? – Haaa, solo quería decirte que en verdad te quiero – se resignó a decir solamente

Esperando haber escuchado otra palabra de 3 letras el hada no rechazó para nada su confesión. Solo se acomodó en su pecho y tras unos segundos fue ella quien se armó de valor para confesarle sus sentimientos deseosos de una joven.

—Mago ¿Me seguirás amando después de esta noche? – preguntó el hada con miedo en su respuesta

Un momento de silencio se hizo presente para el mago. Después de haberlo pensado un poco le sonrió con ternura.

—En esta noche y en todas la que vienen.

—Y ¿Volveremos a vernos también?

—Si nuestros corazones sobreviven esta noche separados te juro que nos volveremos a ver – contestó acercándosela un poco más

Phoebe apretó sus labios sonriendo, y fue entonces cuando el enorme reloj real anunció que las 12:00 am se cumplían.

Como tradición en todas las celebraciones Británicas reales los invitados tomaban a su pareja y se daban un beso anunciando felicidad y amor entre ellos. Phoebe y Finn se quedaron quietos mirando a sus alrededores como los demás le daban el beso a su pareja y después se abrazaban. Tardaron un poco para que se armaran de valor.

—Creo que lo mejor es que nos vallamos – decía el mago un poco resignado

Ya listo para irse el hada lo tomó del brazo impidiéndole marcharse y dejando anonadado a Finn.

—Dijiste que me seguirías amando esta y todas las demás noches – musitó Phoebe

—Es verdad, lo lamento mucho.

Los segundos pasaron y por suerte algunos burgueses no habían acabado de besarse. Así que los jóvenes lo aprovecharon completamente; casi por inercia ambos se fueron acercando y como en su primer beso juntaron tímidamente sus labios, el beso no fue muy largo esta vez pero si fue con un profundo sentimiento. Al cabo de un minuto ambos se separaron y mirándose con magia volvieron a abrazarse sonriéndose recíprocamente, testigos de su felicidad.

De esa manera la fiesta continuó como si nada, el hada de fuego y el mago de agua siguieron bailando muy a gusto, y curiosamente ninguno de los 2 se había sentido tan bien como hasta esa noche, ya que habían encontrado el amor en tan solo un beso.

Lo último que recordaron ambos jóvenes fue la despedida, Finn se retiró a su mansión a las 2 de la madrugada no sin antes darle un tierno beso en los labios a su querida princesa. Después de quedar sola la princesa subió a su alcoba emocionada y por primera vez pudo dormir cómodamente pensando en su Lord.

…

Al día siguiente la princesa Phoebe se encontraba paseándose entre su castillo, sin dejar de pensar en mago de agua quien la hizo tan feliz la noche anterior.

—Espero que no me hayas olvidado mago – musitaba suspirando

Curiosamente la princesa nunca pudo saber el nombre verdadero de su tan apuesto acompañante de la noche anterior.

—¿Por qué no te pregunte tu nombre? – se lamentaba resentida recordando la promesa que se habían hecho

Pasando por la sala principal llegó hasta donde se habían encontrado por primera vez y al llegar se sorprendió al ver un pequeño pergamino enrollado acompañad de una hermosa rosa blanca. Phoebe se acercó y desglosó el pequeño pergamino después de oler la rosa.

" _Querida hada de fuego, no se me olvida la promesa que te hice, anoche fue la mejor de todas mis noches, no pude pegar ni un ojo pensando en ti, fuiste la luz que brilló en mi oscuridad y he aquí mi palabra, si tú tampoco me has olvidado te veré esta tarde en la torre del reloj a medio día, espero contar con tu presencia y cuando nos reunamos nos podremos amar para siempre._

 _Firma: Finn Howard, alias "El mago de agua"_

Al terminar de leer el pergamino la princesa no pudo evitar pegar un leve grito de emoción llevándose el escrito a su pecho.

—Espérame mago, pronto nos volveremos a ver – susurró subiendo las escaleras

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado. Pienso hacer otra historia como esta inspirada en la canción de "Rata Blanca" "La leyenda del hada y el mago" por si les interesa. Cuídense, se les quiere mucho.**_


End file.
